


What Started As A Joke...

by cadkitten



Category: BORN (band), MEJIBRAY, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a joke, turns into the real thing when Tsuzuku can't quite contain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Started As A Joke...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "White Love Story" by Raphael

Tsuzuku settled back on the bed, his head resting against the wall, the hood on his black hoodie pulled up and his hands stuffed inside the too-long sleeves. His gaze flicked between the three men in the room. He still wasn't sure how he'd ended up with Ruki in his apartment. But he liked it, nonetheless. The older man was pleasant to be around and he brought nice wine to go with the (in comparison) cheap dinner that Tsuzuku had created for them. He'd cooked meat with a bottle of American barbeque sauce that a friend had brought to him from stateside in a slow cooker so it would be nearly ready by the time they were due to meet one another for the night.

They had, of course, devoured the meal in no time at all, both Ruki and Ryoga complimenting him on a job well done, and he'd maybe felt a bit more proud of that than he normally would. Afterward, they had settled in his bedroom/living room and mourned the loss of a good heat source now that the slow cooker wasn't warming the small apartment. The heat hadn't been turned on in the building yet this year and it was growing colder as the month wore onward. The rain outside tonight wasn't helping very much with that, he supposed.

He cast a glance out the window as Ryoga climbed onto the bed with him. As was pretty much usual, the vocalist flopped onto him and just lay there, staring up at him from under his obnoxious shock of brown and pink hair. A smile curved the vocalist's lips as he rolled over and pulled up his hood. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he leaned in to the point that their breath mingled on the air and then reached out and tugged Tsuzuku's hood, leaning in and breathing out, "Kiss me."

For a moment, Tsuzuku froze in place. He wasn't certain what Ryoga was playing at. But he was sure it was something either hugely comical or else stupid as hell. But either way, he generally played along and he wasn't going to deny his friend just because Ruki was in the room with them. Even as they leaned in toward one another, Ryoga tossed Ruki his phone, murmuring, "Catch and photograph this."

Much to Ruki's credit, he caught the flying phone with ease, flicking on the camera and aiming it at them. A smirk worked its way onto his lips as he watched them together. The instant their lips actually touched, he took the photo and then slid it over to video, turning off the sound and settling his arm on his knee to steady it before he hit the record button. There was no telltale ding from the device as the video started to record, just like he'd wanted, and he nearly held his breath to catch the sound of them kissing one another on the microphone.

Ryoga groaned, moving closer to Tsuzuku, going to his knees, and then sliding down his chest, unzipping his hoodie on the way down, revealing Tsuzuku's low-cut shirt and thus his identifying tattoos despite the other having his head bowed. He sank down until his face was pressed to Tsuzuku's crotch, vocalist pushing his hips up a bit and letting out a tiny, shocked gasp when the other actually nuzzled in against him. Hot breath slid over his cock through the fabric of his blue jeans and he nearly whimpered. He sank his teeth into his lower lip just to silence himself, willing his body to stop this betrayal it was decidedly doing. But the moment that Ryoga actually mouthed at his cock through the fabric he lost it.

With a jerk of his hips and a moan, he reached down and snagged a handful of the other's hair, hauling him back up. "What the hell, dude?" Despite the harsh words, his cock was rapidly swelling to full arousal, betraying him in the worst ways possible. He wanted it... wanted it like he wanted to keep breathing. But Ruki was right there... speaking of, he glanced sharply at the older man and then at the phone, giving him a look that clearly showed how he felt about it being pointed at him still.

Ruki lowered the phone, turning off the video and sliding it back to camera all in one smooth motion. He turned off the screen and put the phone down next to him. "I'd offer to leave the room, but I'm not real big on standing in the kitchen or sitting on the toilet to vacate. Plus... you started with me here and now I'm interested." He shrugged, settling back on his hands, lowering his leg and spreading his thighs enough to show his interest was definitely in a physical sort of sense. 

Tsuzuku flushed and sharply looked back at Ryoga. "Explain." It was so much further than their usual horseplay and he had to wonder if it had all been building up to this or if it was some kind of cruel joke that he was getting turned on. 

Ryoga just stared up at him placidly, not really caring about the hand harshly buried in his hair. "He was obviously interested the other night when we put that photo on twitter... and now he's here basically because of it." He pinned Tsuzuku with his gaze. "I just thought we'd have a go and see what came of it."

"Oh you just thought, did you?" Tsuzuku sighed, letting go of Ryoga's hair and lightly patting his head where he'd surely made it hurt a bit. "As long as this isn't at my expense... then I'm fine with what's happening. If this is all a cruel joke, I'm not game at all and you're both so deep in shit you will never find your way to being clean ever again."

Ryoga instantly reached for Tsuzuku's belt, muttering out, "Not at your expense."

Ruki's eyebrows shot up as he watched the pink-haired man start to unfasten Tsuzuku's pants, his own arousal quickly growing at the idea that shortly he'd be seeing two men actively going at it in front of him. He'd never watched before and the idea had always intrigued him. He shifted to prop himself up against the overstuffed chair a bit behind him and dropped his hand down to his crotch, squeezing at his rapidly forming erection. 

Ryoga pulled back Tsuzuku's jeans, revealing the vocalist's cock to his gaze. Nearly simultaneously, he and Ruki let out little appreciative sounds and Tsuzuku sighed in relief at having his dick freed. "Hey there, gorgeous," Ryoga murmured before leaning in and licking over the head of Tsuzuku's cock without any more preamble than that. He swirled his tongue along the rim of the other's foreskin and then dipped it down along the slit, feeling it twitch against his tongue.

"I can't believe this is happening," Tsuzuku hissed before his head hit the wall, his thighs straining a bit to push his dick up toward the other's mouth. Ryoga accepted his cock into his mouth and it took everything in Tsuzuku not to start fucking the warm cavern with abandon. It'd been years since he'd gotten head from another man and it had always been so much better than with a woman. His hips surged upward despite all best efforts to remain still and he moaned loudly as Ryoga began bobbing his head over his shaft. "Oh yeah... oh fuck."

Ruki watched the pair with interest, his cock fully swollen against the palm of his hand, creating quite the bulge in his dress pants. Shifting slightly, he finally let go and reached for the fastener on his pants, sliding the clasp free and then easing the zipper down. He gave it a few seconds and then moved his underwear out of the way, breathing out a quiet sigh when his dick hit the cool air of the apartment. He flexed and watched as his own cock strained and then emitted a clear drop of pre-cum at the tip. Reaching down, he wiped it off with his fingertip and then licked it away before wrapping his hand around his dick and starting to stroke.

Tsuzuku glanced over when he heard the distinct sound of someone jerking off, watching Ruki with avid interest for a while before finally pushing back Ryoga's hood and lightly tugging on his hair. "Let's see your cock, hmm?" A bit roughly, he pushed at the other man, getting him to roll over and then flopping down on the bed next to him, his cock still next to Ryoga's lips. "Well... keep going then," he urged, a smirk on his lips as he reached for the other's sweatpants, grabbing the tent and squeezing for a moment, causing Ryoga's hips to jerk.

An instant later, Ryoga's mouth was around his dick again and Tsuzuku was freeing the other's length from his pants, sliding his hand around his shaft. "Mmm, so hard for me," he breathed out before he pushed his mouth down over his cock, eagerly tasting the other's flesh upon his tongue. He started bobbing his head nearly immediately, sucking and slurping as he gave him head, moaning around the mouthful of cock in a way that told it had been far too long since he'd last indulged. His dick twitched and he made a mental note of just how damn much he loved to suck cock.

Popping up off Ryoga's dick for a moment, he spoke up again. "Ruki... come over here." An instant later, he had Ryoga's dick back in his mouth, nearly gagging himself with every single downward movement of his head. The creak of the bed alerted him to Ruki's presence and he reached out blindly, finding his thigh first and then feeling Ruki's hand on his wrist, guiding him to his rock-hard cock to stroke it. He set up moaning louder as he sucked more vigorously, his hand pumping over the older man's shaft in tandem. His own cock strained, his balls tight with desire over what Ryoga was still diligently doing to him down below. 

Ruki reached out, his hand lightly stroking over Ryoga's ass and then reaching for Tsuzuku to gently tug his hair. When the other looked up at him, still sucking on Ryoga's dick, Ruki smiled. "Think you can suck two at once?" When Tsuzuku tugged lightly on his shaft and then let go, gesturing for him to come closer, Ruki pushed himself up and straddled Ryoga's legs, getting his dick as close to Ryoga's as he could.

Tsuzuku shifted, pulling his dick from Ryoga's mouth and then lifting his own head, turning the other so that he and Ruki were touching shafts. He licked over both of them and then spit on Ruki's dick before moving the spit around with his tongue to lube him up real well. After a good check to make sure he wasn't going to hurt anyone in the process, he lay back down over Ryoga's lap and tilted his head, steadying their lengths with one hand and then greedily taking both tips into his mouth. It took some finagling, but he managed to get them both about halfway in before he started moving his head, moaning as he rubbed his tongue all over them both.

A few minutes passed in which he just maintained what he was doing, enjoying it immensely and ignoring any shifts that were happening above him before he heard Ruki gasp and then grunt. A second later, he received a hot spurt of cum into his mouth and he shivered hard, his own length twitching in interest. More spurts followed and Ruki's hand tightened in his hair, keeping him there as he finished.

Once Ruki had pulled back, Tsuzuku gave Ryoga a few good sucks and then moved back to swallow and let his jaw relax. He took in the way Ruki's pants were down around his thighs and how Ryoga's hand disappeared behind Ruki's rear end. He arched an eyebrow at them and then hoarsely murmured, "Do you have your finger up his ass?"

Ruki let out a quiet, breathless laugh. "Not just a finger. Why do you think I shot so quick?"

Ryoga grinned cheekily up at Tsuzuku. "You know you want your cock in his ass. I took the liberty of prepping him... _for us_."

"Us?" Tsuzuku intoned at the same instant Ruki burst out with, "Both?!"

"I need relief, too, you know," Ryoga offered. "So... game or not? I mean, you're taking four of my fingers with minimal effort involved here. I don't think it's a long... _stretch_."

"I'll make you a deal, never say that again or anything equally as horrifyingly corny while we're going at it and I'll let you both fuck me until you're satisfied." Ruki shot him a clearly amused look and then pushed him over, straddling him. "Condoms are...?"

Tsuzuku fished out a little leather pouch from his pocket and unzipped it, retrieving two condoms from it. He tossed one onto Ryoga's abdomen and began ripping open the second to put on himself. He grabbed the lube off the bed from beside Ryoga and drizzled some on his dick before straddling Ryoga's legs and sliding up behind Ruki. He took his hips and without really waiting on anything more, he positioned his dick and thrust inside. 

He earned himself a loud moan and a shocked sound from Ruki as he began thrusting vigorously behind him, far too horny after having blown them both to care if he was supposed to wait or anything else at this point. Grunting with the effort, he reached around and began to jerk Ruki off, feeling his dick start to stiffen against his hand. "You like this, huh?"

Ruki just nodded, breathlessly leaning back against Tsuzuku as he was fucked so roughly. No one usually dared to be like this with him and it was exciting to have two people just doing rather than hedging around on the subject of sex with him. In particular, he was thrilled to basically be being tag-teamed by them... which became more truthful nearly the moment he realized he liked it, Tsuzuku pulling out and shoving him down against Ryoga.

"Fuck him for a minute."

Within seconds, Ryoga was penetrating him, his slightly wider dick stretching him a bit more as he eagerly thrust up in him at nearly the same pace Tsuzuku had been going at. They both had a different feeling to the way they fucked and he enjoyed them both immensely, showing it in the way he twisted and arched and moaned as they both touched him. Tsuzuku continued to jerk him off, leaning around and sucking on one of his nipples for a while before leaning down to do the same to Ryoga.

It wasn't long before Ruki felt Tsuzuku's cock rubbing against his ass and his hole fluttered slightly in anticipation of being stretched so far. There were a few seconds in which he thought for sure he'd be screaming from the attempt, but the instant that Tsuzuku speared his dick in and Ryoga thrust back up simultaneously, he realized he could stretch more than he'd ever imagined. He cried out, his eyes rolling back in his head from the intensity, nearly losing consciousness for a few moments.

A sharp slap to his hip brought him back and he found himself clinging to Tsuzuku's arm hard enough to probably bruise, the feeling of the other's bare chest pressed against his back. The sides of his hoodie flapped at Ruki's sides as Tsuzuku thrust impatiently, his hips snapping in a manner that foretold his release better than anything else. Beneath him Ryoga was gritting his teeth and fucking upwards into Ruki's body. Their eyes met for a second before Ryoga's head snapped back and his back arched near-violently. A long, deep moan fell from his lips and then the throbbing of his cock started within Ruki's asshole.

"Fuck, I can feel you cumming," Tsuzuku bit out, his hips snapping harder. He hadn't been this horny in a very long time and he could barely contain himself as he felt the other man's cock emptying so close to his own. His hand moved quicker of Ruki's dick as he fucked him as roughly as he dared, given the circumstances. "I'm gonna fucking follow you," he hissed out. "Tell me you both want it!"

Ryoga managed a strangled, "Please," and Ruki followed it up with, "Cum for us, you earned it, precious."

With a grunt and a few violent jerks of his hips, Tsuzuku started to cum. He pulled out after the first hard spurt and yanked the condom off, watching as his dick twitched and unloaded all over Ruki's asshole and Ryoga's cock. He jerked himself off a few times and then eased himself back against Ruki, tugging him to lean back, kissing down his neck as he reached for his dick again. He gently thumbed over the tip and then stroked downward, tugging the foreskin back before dancing his fingertips just under the head over the sensitive bundle of nerves there. 

He was rewarded within seconds as Ruki started to spurt all over Ryoga's hoodie and jeans. Tsuzuku pushed his fingers alongside Ryoga's cock in Ruki's asshole, feeling it spasm around him. "Ah yeah... there you go. Get your rocks off, good, darling. Cover him in it."

Ruki shivered as he finished and then sagged, nearly boneless after two forceful orgasms so close to one another. 

Tsuzuku pulled out his fingers and eased Ryoga's cock from Ruki's abused hole, gently getting the vocalist to lie down and then moving to lay behind him, throwing one leg over both him and Ryoga. "Okay... new arrangement... any time either of you want it, let me know and I'm in. No questions asked, no hesitation. Obviously I need more dick in my life."

Simultaneous laughter met his ears and within seconds he had two men wholeheartedly agreeing with him. And, frankly, he'd never felt better in his life.

**The End**


End file.
